Perdão
by Tha Black
Summary: Gabrielle seria capaz de esquecer a dor e entregar-se novamente? . Femmeslash.


Autor: Luna Black  
Título: Perdão  
Sinopse: Ginny ria da brincadeira que o destino aprontara consigo, fazendo-a apaixonar-se pela irmã da pessoa que mais detestava. Sentindo-se culpada, faz a felicidade afastar-se de si, precisando da intervenção de alguém para abrir-lhe os olhos. Gabrielle seria capaz de esquecer a dor e entregar-se novamente?  
Shipper: Ginevra Weasley e Gabrielle Delacour  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: 6 – Harry Potter and Half-Blood of Prince  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: A fic se passa dois dias após o casamento de Bill e Fleur.  
Campos de preenchimento obrigatório.

* * *

**PERDÃO**

_Será que eu sou capaz  
De enfrentar o seu amor  
Que me traz insegurança  
E verdade demais?_

* * *

Olhava aquele líquido vermelho escorrendo pelo vidro, um tanto aguado, mas ainda assim delicioso. Pegou o açucareiro, despejou uma colherada de açúcar e mexeu. Havia decisões a serem tomadas e a framboesa sempre lhe ajudara.

- Perfeito. – disse tomando um gole do suco avermelhado, colocando o copo em cima da mesa, e andando até a janela.

Abriu-a, de modo a sentir o vento gélido bater em sua face. Precisava tomar uma decisão. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro puro do campo. Fechou os olhos, apertando em uma das mãos um objeto gelado, sentindo sua forma de coração. Segurou as grades com a outra mão, de modo a encostar a cabeça em seu braço e refletir.

_"Confusão",_foi á primeira palavra a aparecer em sua mente, depois da breve reflexão. Tinha certeza do grande conflito que causaria, caso contasse a pessoa errada. Talvez, nem houvesse alguém a contar. Fácil seria correr e dizer tudo o que sabia, tudo o que vira, a alguém qualquer, deixando o grande problema para outro, e continuar sua vida.

_"Não"._Sabia que não conseguiria continuar de forma alguma. As revelações haviam chocado-a de tal forma que fazia horas que estava trancada naquele quarto, observando o horizonte. Logo o sol iria se pôr e ela continuaria ali, sem saber o que fazer ou a quem recorrer.

_"Decisão"._Precisava tomar uma rapidamente. Não poderia passar a noite em claro, porque tinha certeza de que não dormiria, não depois das descobertas. Fora tudo tão sutil, que ela nunca teria descoberto se não fosse aquele objeto preso em sua mão.

Andou em direção a porta, abrindo-a e descendo as escadas. Atravessou a sala, entrando na cozinha e saindo pela porta dos fundos. Desceu os degraus de madeira, soltando um longo suspiro.

Tonks caminhava lentamente pelo jardim, podendo assim sentir a grama fofa tocar seus pés, enquanto sentia o cheiro de terra molhada. Pôde ver uma pequena árvore caída, que não havia resistido ao temporal da noite anterior.

Depois de atravessar toda a extensão do jardim, abriu a pequena portinhola, saindo para a estrada de terra. Havia grandes poças de lama e ela cuidava para não pisar em nenhuma.

Observou o céu nublado; escutou o som de pássaros cantando. Não sabia dizer se era uma música triste ou feliz, mas ainda assim era uma bela canção.

Ela caminhava lenta e demoradamente. Não havia necessidade de apressar-se, enfrentaria aquelas lembranças mais cedo ou mais tarde, e não precisou pensar muito para entender que deveria ser mais tarde.

Mais alguns metros e chegaria ao seu destino. Ao lugar de pecado e culpa. Respirou profundamente antes de virar à esquerda e adentrar em um caminho de pedras. Logo estava à frente de uma imensa árvore.

Suspirou, observando uma delicada escritura no tronco. Mal poderia ser considerada uma escritura, na verdade, pois não passava de um "G" ao quadrado. E Tonks sabia perfeitamente bem o que significava. Apertou o medalhão entre seus dedos, colocou-o dentro do bolso de seu sobretudo, se agachou-se.

Ficou de joelhos, vasculhando seus bolsos em busca da varinha. Soltou um muxoxo desgostoso e começou a escavar a terra. Depois de alguns palmos de terra, com as mãos sujas de barro, conseguiu retirar uma caixa.

Era uma espécie de cofre de madeira, com desenhos entalhados por toda sua extensão, uma bela caixa para se admirar em ocasião mais propícia. Uma fechadura estranha a compunha e se não fosse tão perspicaz, talvez não tivesse descoberto.

Bateu as mãos na caixa, a fim de tirar-lhe um pouco da terra. Tirou o medalhão do bolso e fitou-o por momentos, virando-o e abrindo um encaixe. Abriu-se em sua mão, revelando em cada lado uma foto de duas meninas abraçadas e sorrindo.

Sorrisos. Sorrisos verdadeiros, sorrisos felizes, sinceros. E então, um abraço. Um forte abraço e depois... Depois lábios se tocando, em uma carícia cúmplice.

Em uma simples foto, um pecado. O que se passava na cabeça delas, para deixarem aquele ato de perversidade a mostra? À mercê de alguém que resolvera procurá-las?

_"Tolice",_pensou, chacoalhando a cabeça e lançando um último olhar a foto. E como se fizessem encaixe perfeito, colocou a chave-medalha na fechadura, girando-a vagarosamente para a direita, ouvindo um curto estalo. A caixa se abriu, soltando uma bela melodia, simples em suas notas, complexa em seu significado.

Ela limitou-se a fechar os olhos por um instante, antes de olhar o conteúdo.

Tonks abriu os olhos, e, após bater a mão na roupa, esticou-a e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho.

_"Gabrielle insistiu tanto, até fazer-me prometer que anotaria o que nos aconteceu hoje. Mesmo que eu não goste muito de escrever, e goste menos da minha letra, irei retratar por ela e deixar aqui estas lembranças...". _

_Estávamos sentadas em baixo de uma árvore, no jardim da Toca acontecia à festa de casamento de Bill e Fleur, uma brisa batia em nossos rostos e eu a observava. O jeito que penteava os cabelos, o jeito que se olhava no espelho, os olhares que lançava a mim e depois os sorrisos. _

_Fascinava-me a cada suspiro, a cada gracejo, a cada mudança de posição. Usava um belo vestido rosa, digno de uma princesa. Quando pensava que ela cansaria de passar o pente pelos longos cabelos loiros, ela mudava de lugar e continuava. _

_A olhava tão compenetrada, que quando ela levantou-se, fez-me surpreender; olhei-a ainda mais interessada. Ela passou a mão pelo vestido, tirando as folhas. _

_- O que você quer fazer? – perguntei, levantando-me. _

_- Podemos brincar de fazer cabelos! – exclamou entusiasmada. E eu apenas sorri, tentando entender. _

_- Fazer cabelos...? – indaguei, aspirando o perfume das margaridas._

_- Penteados! Entende? – eu assenti. Caminhei até ela e peguei o pente. Gabrielle deu-me as costas, sentando-se e olhando-se no espelho. _

_Ajoelhei-me. Peguei todo o cabelo, puxando-os para trás e começando a alisá-los com o pente; desde a testa até as últimas pontas. _

_- Quero ver a grande cabeleireira. – cantarolou, rindo em seguida. Continuei a alisar seus cabelos, com um cuidado extremo, algo que nunca havia tido com os meus. _

_Dividi-os em duas porções iguais, a fim de fazer duas tranças. Demorei a fazê-las, sem a pressa costumeira dos cabeleireiros de verdade. Muito devagar, levei meu nariz até suas madeixas, aspirando o perfume, sabendo então que nada era tão bom quanto ele, nem mesmo o cheiro das margaridas. _

_Saboreei pelo tato aqueles fios finos, cuidados e delicados. A brincadeira era atrapalhada, ora sem querer, ora de propósito, para desfazer o feito e refazê-lo. _

_Meus dedos roçavam na nuca da pequena, me fornecendo uma sensação de completo encanto e prazer. Mas os cabelos iam acabando, por mais que eu os quisesse intermináveis. Não pedi a Merlim que eles fossem tão longos, mas que eu pudesse tecer ali duas tranças que pudessem envolver o infinito por um número eterno de vezes. _

_Se isto parecer enfático, é porque a sensação de pôr minhas mãos em uma ninfa é inexplicável._

_Por fim, acabei as tranças. Procurei com os olhos a fita para prender-lhes as pontas; estiquei minha mão e peguei o triste pedaço de fita branca. Juntei as pontas, uni-as por um laço._

_- Pronto... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Gabrielle esticou a cabeça para trás, encostando-se em meu peito. _

_Senti sua respiração descompassada, seus seios arfavam e ela ficava levemente corada. Meu olhar encontrava-se com o dela e às vezes se perdia em sua imensidão, mas então admirei seus lábios, tão rosados quanto um lírio. _

_Meu coração batia aceleradamente e tentei desviar o olhar, mas ela levou sua mão até meu queixo. Para minha surpresa, levou-o para cada vez mais perto dos seus lábios, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada além de admitir que aquilo era o que eu há tempos ansiava. _

_Milhões de coisas passaram por minha mente. Uma dela foi se ela sabia o que estava fazendo, e a outra era minha vontade de fazer. Não poderia jamais explicar o que me levou a unir nossos lábios, não poderei também explicar como aquilo se tornou tão forte, ou como posso escrever com todas as letras que amo Gabrielle._

_Ginny Weasley" _

Tonks virou o pergaminho, a procura de mais alguma coisa. Deixando-o de lado, encontrou dentro da caixa ainda uma flor seca, algumas fotos e cacos de um espelho quebrado.

Mordeu o lábio inferior; começou a guardar as coisas, enterrou a caixa e guardou o medalhão.

* * *

Ginny chegou à entrada da casa, sua expressão refletia seu completo mau-humor; encontrou com o olhar Tonks encostada na cerca da casa, apertou o robe contra si e começou a caminhar.

- Por que me chamou aqui? – a ruiva perguntou irritada, ao ver o semblante entediado da, agora morena, Tonks.

- Apenas me siga. – disse Tonks sem se virar. Ginny abriu a portinhola e começou a segui-la.

Tonks andava mais a frente, seu olhar sempre fitando o horizonte. A cada passo que Nymphadora dava, o coração da ruiva acelerava-se mais. E então Ginny teve a certeza de que a outra sabia de seu segredo e agora não havia nada mais a fazer, senão segui-la e descobrir o que pediria em troca de seu silêncio.

Tonks parou próxima à árvore. Ginny virou-se de costas, encarando o céu alaranjado. Há dois dias acontecera o casamento de Bill e Fleur e ria em pensamento ao lembrar-se de tudo o que fizera para impedir aquilo, mas agora agradecia. Afinal, fora por causa do casamento que realmente tinha conhecido Gabrielle.

A ruiva começou a escutar uma melodia, e imprudentemente seu coração pôs-se a bater alto demais. Pensou na diferença de idade entre ambas. Mesmo que não fosse tanta para talvez a chamarem de pedófila, era o suficiente para a condenarem.

- Ginny. – foi quando ouviu seu nome, de súbito, pregada ao chão, com a boca seca, ficou de costas, sem coragem para se virar. – Ginny. – escutou Tonks chamá-la de novo, virou-se devagar, contendo dentro dos punhos cerrados o impulso de correr. – Vá atrás dela.

- O-que? – gaguejou, de olhos arregalados.

- Gabrielle te faz feliz. Não a deixe ir assim... – a ruiva interrompeu-a.

- Eu estou bem assim. – respondeu, e antes que Tonks pudesse passar a ela um enorme sermão sobre _'pessoas que se amam devem ficar juntas', _Ginny pôs-se a correr.

Com a mão na boca, horrorizada, ela corria para nunca parar. Depois apertou contra si os próprios braços. O vento secava as lágrimas, que escorriam sem permissão por seu rosto.

Quando por fim se deu conta de estar bem longe da órbita de Nymphadora, parou de correr, exausta. Fechou e abriu os olhos, dando-se conta de estar próxima a uma velha igreja de pedra.

Subiu os degraus, adentrando o lugar. A entrada de luz partia da porta aberta, e ela, quase a cair, encostou todo o seu peso num dos bancos, respirando alto.

Forçou a garganta seca a recuperar o fôlego, empurrando com raiva seu corpo para o chão, pondo-se de joelhos.

Poderia dizer com todas as letras que a prece mais profunda não é aquela que pede, mas sim aquela que não pede mais. De olhos fechados, sentia uma doçura toda estranha que fatigava seu coração.

Levou as mãos ao bolso, retirando a varinha. Delicadamente começou a acender algumas velas e lentamente o lugar começou a iluminar-se.

Intimidada, levantou-se rapidamente e andou até o corredor. Os quadros possuíam uma aparência assustadora, mas seus passos estavam vagarosos, excessivamente cansados.

Ginny deu alguns passos para trás. Provavelmente aquele lugar estava na penumbra há muito tempo. Havia folhas secas pelo chão, e ao aproximar-se de um dos quadros, pôde notar seu desgaste eminente.

Ao lançar os olhos para a imagem ao lado, alguma força surgiu dentro de si e começou a correr, a imagem mais horrível e fantasmagórica que já vira. Corria para fora do lugar, àquele que não se podia mais chamar de igreja.

Desceu os degraus e, correndo para o lado oposto que viera, fechou os olhos, trombando em uma lápide e caindo para trás. Descobriu-se em um cemitério, onde as poucas árvores rodavam altas.

Uma dor incontrolável atingira o cume do suportável, fazendo-a chorar alto. Uma brisa leve atingiu seu rosto, aspirando o ar e sentindo o doce cheiro de margaridas.

Uma mão tocou a face da ruiva, acariciando-a.

- Como me achou? – perguntou perplexa.

- Talvez dissesse que foi o som das batidas do seu coração, ou então o adocicado cheiro dos seus cabelos. Você não acreditaria, mas isso bastaria, não é? Sinto que devo dizer que Nymphadora nos quer bem. – respondeu sincera, fazendo Ginny abrir os olhos.

- Você me desculpou? – disse recebendo a ajuda de Gabrielle para se levantar.

- Perdoar não é esquecer, Gin. Descobrimos por fim nossas verdades, mas creio que ainda tenho muitas inseguranças, medo de sofrer, medo de você me disser para ir embora novamente... Preciso de um tempo e gostaria que você me esperasse. – refletiu, encarando os orbes azuis da ruiva. – Devo acompanhar meus pais de volta para casa. – disse referindo-se a França.

- Esperarei suas feridas cicatrizarem e, se nesse dia, você achar que é tarde ou que não valerá mais a pena, promete que você me procurará?

Gabrielle assentiu, abraçando Ginny e deixando muitas lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Afastaram-se e a loira pode ver a que ruiva também chorava.

- Adeus, Ginevra. – disse franca.

- Não, adeus é muito longe. – respondeu entre soluços desesperados, onde uma parte de seu ser queria Gabrielle ali, enquanto a outro desejava que ela fosse.

- Até breve, Ginevra. – passou a escutar sinos tocarem: uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez, onze... Doze badaladas.

Gabrielle sabia que demoraria algum tempo até esquecer, mas aquelas doze badaladas ficariam gravadas em seu coração, assim como no de Ginny. Talvez demorasse muito tempo, ou talvez pouco. Mas o toque daqueles sinos marcaria a entrada de um novo tempo, o qual ela desejava viver ao lado de Ginevra Weasley.

Retirou de sua bolsa um medalhão partido ao meio, esticou sua mão, entregando uma parte a Ginny, viu-a sorrir, ainda que estivesse triste.

Gabrielle deu as costas à ruiva, indo embora daquele lugar que lhe trazia arrepios.

Por terem se encontrado na parte secreta delas mesmas, resultara na tentação e na esperança de um dia viverem aquilo novamente e, então, chegarem ao máximo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A.: Weeell.. loucura da minha parte. aham. eu sei. espero que esteja bom. **

**beijos! **


End file.
